


Not Your Sweetheart

by ThisUserIsGayerThanYou



Category: Underfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Determination, High School Student Reader, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUserIsGayerThanYou/pseuds/ThisUserIsGayerThanYou
Summary: They found another Determined heart, although it was another kid. Another high schooler with Chara. Another problem was the he was male. Gaster couldn't think of how they would be able to produce and make hybrids (without pedophilia coming into the picture) unless the monsters created female reproductive organs, which no one really wanted.He tried and tried to make a new monster, to make another one of the skeletons, like he had with Sans and Papyrus, but it was futile. Almost. He made the being, but the new skeleton wasn't what he wanted or thought it was going to be. Instead, the skeleton was again, male, and completely different than the others. Hostile, horrid, you name it. Eventually, after days of beatings, the skeleton ran off, hiding from Gaster easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Your Doll - Underfell Edition.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651441) by [LadyAnatares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares). 



The music started before the lights turned on, only starting off dim. Chara stood at one end of the stage, [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIrY9z86fmY) what she had practiced thousands of times before.

"The demon queen of high school has decreed it. She says Monday, 8 am, I'll be deleted." She began slowly walking along the stage, hands linked together behind her back, head hung low. She wore a white blouse and a blue skirt, accompanied by white stockings and black shoes. "They'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall; thirty hours to live - how shall i spend them?" She stopped in the middle of the stage and turned to the crowd where her goat mother, Toriel, Sans, Frisk and Asriel sat, watching her. "I don't have to stay and die like cattle; I could change my name and ride up to Seattle. But I don't own a motorbike - Wait...here's an option that I like: Spend those thirty hours gettin'... freakay!" The lights then flashed fully on, trained on the girl as she threw her arms out and swayed her hips. "Yeah! I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking! I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking!" The lights flashed for a second, blinding the crowd as another set was put up and Y/n lied on the bed. "Before they punch my clock, I'm snappin' off your window lock. Got no time to knock, I'm a dead girl walking!"

She climbed through a makeshift "window" and onto another platform, above the boy lying down, kicking his shoe twice.  
  
"Veronica? What're you doing in my room?" He sat up a bit but she stopped him, placing her finger over his lips.  
  
"Shhhh. Sorry, but I really had to wake you; see, I decided I must ride you till I break you." Both Chara and Y/n almost laughed at that, but quickly got back into character. "'Cause Heather says I gots to go; you're my last meal on death row. Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!" She helped him up and grabbed his belt-loops, pulling him closer, now slightly glad he was a bit taller than her. "Come on! Tonight I'm yours, I'm a dead girl walking! Get on all fours," she pushed against his shoulders and pushed him down onto his hands and knees in front of her, throwing off her blouse as he shrugged off his shirt. "Kiss this dead girl walking! Let's go, you know the drill; I'm hot and pissed and on the pill." She knelt in front of him and pushed him back, sitting on his lap. "Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!" The lights dimmed again and focused on the two as she traced his jaw and chest with her fingertips, lightly. "And you know, you know, you know, it's 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree. So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there..." She stood on her knees above him and raked her hands through his hair, pulling his head back to look up at her. "In here it's beautiful. Let's make this beautiful!"  
  
He laughed shortly and shrugged. "That works for me -" She stopped him, kissing his hard as the music continued, pulling out the belt on his jeans and throwing it back as she continued. Both her and him almost gagged in disgust, and Chara finally pulled away.  
  
"Yeah! Full steam ahead! Take this dead girl walking."  
  
"How'd you find my address?"  
  
"Let's break the bed! Rock this dead girl walking!"  
  
"I think you tore my mattress!"  
  
"No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew!" She thrust her thumb to the side and Y/n nodded, staring up at her, hands holding himself up.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!"   
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
"Slap me! Pull my hair, touch me there and there and there. But no more talking!" She had grabbed his hands and moved them, slapping him instead at first, to emphasize where, pushing him back down as she straddled his waist.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!"  
  
"Love this dead girl..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!"  
  
"Love this dead girl..."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"  
  
"Ow!" Her nails dug into his chest, his hands on her waist, holding her there.  
  
"Yeah!!!"

The lights went dead and everyone moved to get ready for the next scene.

Toriel wasn't much of a fan of that particular scene, especially when it came to the fact that the two friends were making out on stage, and that their shirts were off, exposing her bra and more skin than she deemed necessary. She was more than happy when the scene ended, smiling softly at the younger child beside her clapping hysterically. Frisk was ecstatic when they learned their older sister was in a play, as well as Asriel, who's roots clung to Frisk's shoulders, smiling widely as his glossy eyes watched intently. His leaves clapped together, not making much sound besides some rustling, but the effort was put forth to make some gratification.

As the rest of the play went on, Toriel was only looking forward the the one song Chara loved. The reprise of Dead Girl Walking. The song was her favorite as she had gotten to fight Y/n while everyone "upstairs" had a fun time. It didn't take long for them to start the music to that song, training the lights onto Chara like they did the first [Dead Girl Walking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIrY9z86fmY).

"I wanted someone strong who could protect me," she hugged herself, shrugging softly. "I let his anger fester and infect me.His solution is a lie. No one here deserves to die except for me and the monster I created." She raised her head, facing double doors that she forced open. "Yeah! Yeah! Heads up, JD, I'm a dead girl walking!"  
  
"Hey yo Westerberg!" A small cheerleading squad came into view as she walked into the 'gym'.  
  
"Can't hide from me, I'm your dead girl walkin'!"  
  
"Hey yo Westerberg!"  
  
"And there's your final bell," a bell rang and a smirk hinted at her lips. "It's one more dance and then farewell, cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walkin'!" She spun around at 'one more dance', arms wrapped around herself, then continued walking.  
  
"Come on, Westerberg! Here we go, Here we go now!"  
  
"Veronica! Jason Dean told us you'd just committed suicide!" One of the teachers stopped Chara.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's wrong about a lot of things." Chara crossed her arms and glared.  
  
"I threw together a lovely tribute, especially given the short notice." The teacher looked away slightly.  
  
"Ms. Fleming, what's under the gym?" She was impatient.  
  
"The boiler room."  
  
"That's it!" She perked up and pushed past the teacher.  
  
"Veronica, what's going on?"  
  
"[sung] Got no time to talk. I'm a dead girl walkin'!"  
  
"Hey yo Westerberg! Hey yo Westerberg! Tell me what's that sound? Here comes Westerberg. Comin' to put you in the ground! Go go Westernberg! Give a great big yell! Westerberg will knock you out and send you straight to hell!" The cheerleaders sang.  
  
Chara ran down the top platform and stopped when she was in sight of Y/n, crouched over something.  
  
"[spoken] Step away from the bomb."  
  
"(spoken) This little thing?" He laughed and turned around, holding a small device. "I'd hardly call this a bomb. This is just to set off the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym." His look darkened as he pointed at the top platform. "Those are bombs. People are going to look at the ashes of Westerberg and say there's a school that self-destructed not because society didn't care, but because that school was society. The only place Heathers and Marthas can truly get along is in Heaven!" He balled his hand and kept a tighter grip on the device.  
  
"[sung] I wish your mom had been a little stronger.  I wish she stayed around a little longer. I wish your dad were good! I wish grown-ups understood! I wish we met before they convinced you life is war! I wish you?d come with me—" They both moved at each beat, ending with Chara's hand outstretched towards Y/n, a hopeful look upon her face that fell when Y/n pulled a gun from his pocket.  
  
"I wish I had more TNT!"

Chara leaped and knocked the gun away. Both her and Y/n dove for it, fighting over the gun as the student on the higher platform chanted.  
  
  
"Hey yo Westerberg! Hey yo Westerberg! Tell me what's that sound? Here comes Westerberg. Comin' to put you in the ground! Go go Westerberg! Give a great big yell! Westerberg will knock you out and send you straight to -"  
  
[BANG!]

The gun went off as the lights shut off and the curtains closed, ending the scene.

~Time Skip through most of the rest because I'm too lazy~

Y/n knelt, back slouched, in front of Chara, whom was also a beaten up as he was, holding onto the pack of TNT tightly, the lights flashing brightly as it counted down [slowly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmXVZKekN58).

"I am damaged..." a small breath left his lips as he smiled and looked up at her. "Far too damaged, but you're not beyond repair. Stick around here. Make things better. ‘Cause you beat me fair and square."

He took the bomb from her hands and stood up, causing Chara to copy his movements, but he held out a hand and backed up a bit.  
   
"Please stand back now..." She took a few steps back. "‘Little further," she took a few more steps and Y/n smiled widely. "Don’t know what this thing will do. Hope you’ll miss me. Wish you’d kiss me. Then you’d know I worship you. I’ll trade my life for yours-"

Chara covered her mouth and reached out for him, only for Y/n to step back. "Oh my God-"

  
"And once I disappear-"  
   
"Wait, hold on—"  
  
"Clean up the mess down here!"  
"Not this way!"  
  
"Our love is God." He made a heart shape with his unoccupied hand, staring at it. "Our love is God." He looked up at Chara as the numbers flicked to 00:04 on the bomb. "Our love is God." 00:03. Chara covered her mouth and shook her head. "Our love is God." The numbers changed again to 00:02. "Our love is God."

Everything stopped for a second as the two stared at each other before Chara waved to him slight, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Say Hi to God."  
   
The bomb went off and both of them were thrown across the stage, although only Chara was able to get up and walk back into the school. Everyone was talking and it was loud, but she pushed through everyone to the Heathers.

  
"Where have you been? People were saying you killed yourself!" Heather McNamara said, grasping her shoulders.  
  
"You look like hell." Heather Duke sneered  
  
"I just got back." Chara muttered.  
   
~Time skip again because I don't know what happens here~

The crowd cheered loudly as all the performers got up and bowed, doing a short show-off thing before it finished and everyone was finally leaving the auditorium. Chara ran into Toriel's outstretched arms while Y/n followed behind, laughing at the tsundere girl's behavior. Frisk ran from their mother's side and into Y/n's arms, laughing as he picked them up and set them on his shoulder, standing in front of Toriel. Sans had left after the musical ended, mentioning something about his job and Gaster.

"Thank you for coming!!" She shouted, although it was muffled as she buried her face in Toriel's dress.

"Anything for you, my child."

Chara raised her head, a glint evident in her eyes, but it was quickly shot down by Toriel. 

"No. By anything, I did not mean it like that." Her eyes stared at Chara in a deadly way, which would scare most people, but the girl just groaned and buried her face back in Toriel's dress.

Y/n laughed and put Frisk down, allowing them to cling to his legs. "Let me guess, she wants to do something illegal?" He knew Chara better than most people, excluding Frisk, Toriel and Asriel. "Sounds normal for her."

Toriel smiled at the boy and beckoned him to follow. "I take it your parents didn't come today?" A sad tone etched into her voice as she let Chara walk herself, Frisk following beside the girl.

Y/n's face dropped and he pursed his lips, looking away. "They... They said they had some work to deal with... They couldn't make it today."

She hummed in disapproval. "And how many times have they shown up to anything when you asked them?"

He thought for a moment, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Um... I think-"

"Not enough to be supportive, right?" She interrupted.

He didn't say anything, staring at the ground as he followed her to the car.

"You'll be staying with me for the next few days and I'll let them know."

Y/n nodded, knowing that if he objected, he wouldn't get his way anyways. It was always like that with Toriel. She never really accepted 'no' when someone declined her offer or what she said. Y/n learned to get used to it when he met her, after hanging out with Chara for a while, pretty much just after the monsters broke the barrier.

With a half-smile, you loaded into the car with Frisk in the back-seat and set off to Toriel's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry(notsorry) more than most of the chapter is music and musical stuff I shall do better the next chapter, but I'm curious. Who would you guys like to run into in the next chapter?  
> A. Sans  
> B. Grillby  
> C. Gaster  
> D. Alphys  
> E. Undyne  
> F. Mettaton  
> G. None
> 
> I shall see you next chapter and I'm sorry that I deleted the other story with this. I like this version better because I'm not practically stealing from LadyAnatares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans it is then.

You stared at the ceiling blankly. It was half-past midnight and you were unable to sleep. Chara's breathing, and soft snores, were all that you could hear, besides Frisk and their soft breathing. The room was dark, save for the soft light coming through the window and under the door. The blankets were balled up at your feet, hands linked behind your head, one leg bent, the other straight.

A large sigh left your lips as your forced yourself off the bed. Maybe a late night walk would clear your head? Hopefully. You grabbed a shirt and pants, only normally wearing boxers to bed, stealing the black, fluffy jacket you loved as you also threw on some socks and shoes, sneaking out of the house. Toriel may have been awake, but you knew ways out of there without alarming anyone.

The wind blew softly through the cold air. You could see your breath in front of you, which had interested you, trying to make different shapes with your breath, although you grew bored of it quickly. Grabbing your headphones, you put your playlist on shuffle, shoving your hands into your pockets as you walked without really paying attention to where you were going. Your feet guided you mindlessly, the buildings and streets and buildings becoming less and less recognizable. It was only after you had ran into someone's chest, and had fallen back, that you pulled out your headphones and checked your surroundings.

A growl left your throat as a threat hung at the tip of your tongue, staring up at the person. Before you could insult or tell them to 'watch where they're going', he beat you to it.

" **watch it,** **scum**."He growled staring you down.

You glared up at the skeleton, who seemed a bit "big boned", to say the least. He wore a large, fluffy black jacket, with a bunch of fluff around the hood, a red turtleneck, black shorts with yellow and white stripes going down the outside edges and basketball shoes that looked pretty new. You turned off your music and stood up, a foot or two shorter that the skeleton.

"How about you watch it,  _fuckass."_ You replied, shoving your hands in your pockets before starting off down the street again.

The monster just laughed at you, causing you to cease your movements, and turned to face you. " **a pretty bold move for a pretty small guy."**

You just scoffed and looked over your shoulder. "What does my size have to do with anything?"

The skeleton just smirked and took a few steps closer, to which you took a few back.  **"if you got into a fight with either monster or human and they were bigger than you, what the fuck do you think is gonna happen?"**

You went silent, growling as you looked away. He barked with laughter and wiped a fake tear away. His teeth were sharper than any blade, one of them a golden tooth, and never really seemed to open when he spoke. 

He grabbed your chin and pulled your head up, moving it so he could look about your face.  **"you're one of tori's kids, right? or just chara's friend? i've seen you 'round before."**

"And I've seen you as well," you scowled, yanking your head away from his hand. "Aren't you the skeleton that tries to buy Toriel off to get a single fuck? Although, it doesn't seem to work much." You scoffed and turned your head, glancing at the street signs and buildings warily. "Surprisingly, she keeps you around."

That pissed him off.

In less than two seconds, his hand was around your neck and your back was high against the wall. He scowled, left eye flashing brightly with a red flame. Your chest was warm, something you knew was not a good thing. Nevertheless, you gave his a calm expression, despite being practically choked against a wall, unable to fight back.

**"i suggest you watch your fucking mouth, kid. i'm not one to take anything lightly, or to fuck with."**

You choked out a laugh. "Yeah, I've noticed mom didn't take it either."

It took everything in the monster not to murder you right then and there. Instead, he dropped you and took a step back. " **you got some fucking spunk. but just know this, any monster can murder you in an instant. it wouldn't matter if you're under the queen's wing; they wouldn't give a second thought."**

"And why the fuck should I care?" You retorted, throwing your earbuds back in and walking away without a second glance.

Sans didn't follow you, but kept on walking his own way. Once you knew you were out of earshot, you let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding in, leaning against the wall and holding your hand against your chest. "Holy _fuck."_

Sans was a boss monster, as was his father, Gaster, whom was also the Royal Scientist. A fight with him would be like standing in the middle of a busy highway, arms wide open. It was a death wish to get into a fight. Practically suicide. And you just insulted him. Especially about Toriel. That was not a subject to touch upon between either of them; you knew that first-hand with Toriel and now you pissed off Sans because of it.

Taking shaky steps towards your destination, you broke into a run and didn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a bit short. I'm sorry 'bout that.


End file.
